thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky
'Rocky '''is a large Breakdown crane. Bio When Rocky first came to Sodor, Edward and Gordon thought he couldn't be useful because could not move by himself. However, he proved himself reliable after Edward's load of pipes spilt onto the tracks and Gordon accidently rammed into him, and Harvey wasn't able to clear the mess by himself. So, Rocky lifted all the pipes off the track and lifted Gordon back onto the rails. Since then, all the engines have had their respect for Rocky. He resides at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. In Adventures on Rails, prior to his arrival on Sodor, Rocky worked at many construction sites in England. Later, in 1992 arrived on Sodor after a heavy overhaul and after many of Sodor's cranes were old and in need of repair. He was given a warm welcome by everyone except Gordon, who thought he wasn't useful because he could not move by himself. However, he had to eat his own words after he got into an accident, and Rocky, with Edward's help proved himself to be useful. Gordon has since then, respected him. After that, he worked mostly with David on the restoration of the Kirk Ronan Branch Line. Now, he usually works on construction sites and helps out in the case of an accident. Persona Rocky likes to lift heavy objects such as engines, coaches, and trucks. He is a friendly crane and helps the engines when there is an accident. Livery Rocky is painted a dull red colour with yellow hazard stripes. Appearances Adventures on Rails *Season 16 - Edward and Rocky and New Challenges ''(mentioned) *Season 17 - Sir Topham Hatt's New Car and The Three Little Engines Part 2. *Season 18 - Percy's Big Mistake (non-speaking role) and Percy and James' Accident Rocky was meant to appear in Disappearing Diesels, but was replaced by Reg. Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Stuck in the Mud (does not speak). The Crashing Kipper (mentioned), Harvey Goes Fishing, and Nicholas the Crane *Season 2 - Frozen Points, Stanley and the Flood (cameo), Forest Fire, Mike and James, and Gordon and the Sharp Bend (does not speak) *Season 3 - The Ghost on the Viaduct and Jonathon and Stafford *Season 4 - Duncan and Victor, The Runaway Koby, Duck and the Coaches, Broken Down Crane, and Harold and the Climbers (cameo) *Season 5 - Sodor Snowstorm, Henry Saves the Day, Butch's Snow Rescue (cameo), Stanley's Branch Line, and High Expectations *Season 6 - The New Diesel Fuel Specials: * Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry * Thomas and the Ghost Engine (does not speak) The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor * Season 1 - A Bad Day for James, Paxton Gets Pranked (cameo), Bertie Rides the Rails, and A Friend in Ferdinand (cameo) Specials: * Thomas' Wonderful Life (cameo) The Adventures on Sodor * Season 1 - Tankers of Doom (does not speak), Harvey's Goods Train (does not speak), Big Strong Murdoch, and The Lost Breakdown Train (mentioned) * Season 2 - Disappearing Diesel and Fire at Ffarquhar * Railway Show Engines - Accidental Ashima * Sodor Adventure Rewrites - James Strikes Out Specials: * The Great Storm of Sodor (does not speak) Gallery EdwardStrikesOut73.png Henry'sLuckyDay41.png TheGreatDiscovery507.png|Rocky with Henry SavedYou!22.png|Rocky with a CGI face HeroOfTheRails538.png|Rocky in full CGI Percy'sParcel30.png MistyIslandRescue18.png MerryMistyIsland16.png DayoftheDiesels385.png JamestotheRescue58.png BlueMountainMystery256.png ThomasAndTheRubbishTrain84.png TooManyFireEngines65.png TaleOfTheBrave481.png|Rocky with Edward and James DuckintheWater107.png ToadandtheWhale78.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure957.png BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks112.png|Rocky with Thomas and Belle StuckinGear6.png 47969DC7-7C64-41A8-A375-4F8721DF448D.png|Rocky with Nia DeepTrouble47.png Category:Characters Category:Rolling Stock Category:North Western Railway Category:The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Sodor Adventures Category:The Adventures on Sodor Category:Cranes